Rogue Vader
by Sparks16
Summary: Vader has gone against the empire and now seeks to destroy it. In order to do this, Vader will need his own army and this is the story of how he got it and took down the empire.
1. Chapter 1: Vader Unbound

**Hello everyone, I'm super excited to finally upload my first fanfic on Star Wars. My story is based on the What-if done by Star Wars Theory called What if Vader killed Darth Sidious in Ep 3. I always wanted him to make another part but it never happened so I'm going to do my own take on the story. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: Vader Unbound**

Cold. That was what the former Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker could feel. Not long ago, Anakin had dueled his former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, which he indelibly lost due to his arrogance getting the better of him. This lost cost him his legs and left arm as his former master left him to burn in the fires of Mustafar. He was found by his Sith Master, Darth Sidious, and rushed to Kamino to tend to his injuries. Shortly after, Anakin was fitted with new mechanical limbs and a life support system. When the transformation was complete, Anakin Skywalker was now Darth Vader.

Emperor Palpatine: Lord Vader . . . can you hear me?

Darth Vader: *turns his head to Palpatine* Yes Master. *breathes heavily* What happened to me?

Emperor Palpatine: You nearly died in the fires of Mustafar. I had brought you here so you could be equipped with life support.

Darth Vader: How long must I stay in this?

Emperor Palpatine: Forever.

Darth Vader: I see. Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?

Emperor Palpatine: It seems that in your anger, you killed her.

Darth Vader: No, it can't be. She was alive, I felt it.

Vader used the force to find Padmé but he couldn't. The Sith Lord gathered his strength to break out of his restraints while using the force to shatter the nearby medical droids.

Darth Vader: NO!

In the end, Vader lost his wife. And was it even worth it? He had betrayed the Republic, the Jedi Order and his master. He had killed so many people, even children. All these terrible acts he had committed all for nothing and he knew exactly who to blame. Vader used force push to pin Palpatine to a wall.

Darth Vader: You lied to me! You promised that you would save her.

Emperor Palpatine: In your anger, you chose a different path.

Darth Vader: You never intended to help me save her. You only wanted to make me your slave. I've killed so many and you lied to me!

Emperor Palpatine: It was all necessary to create the Galactic Empire and now . . .

Darth Vader: *take off mask* Look at me. Was this part of your plan?

Emperor Palpatine: Lord Vader, you must calm down.

Vader: Don't call me that. I am neither a Jedi nor Sith, but I'll be the one to destroy you.

Vader used the force to grab Palpatine's lightsaber as the Sith Lord shot Force Lightning at him. Vader blocked the attack but the force of it sent him flying into a wall. The Emperor continued to shoot Force Lightning at Vader until he was incredibly weakened.

Emperor Palpatine: You were right Vader. I never intended to help you save Padmé. She would have only gotten in the way of my empire, so I did what was nec . . .

Vader swung his lightsaber at Palpatine's leg and it cut threw halfway which caused the Emperor to scream in agony. Palpatine force pushed Vader through a wall and onto a balcony and then hobbled to his transport vessel to receive medical attention. Vader quickly recovered and proceeded to follow the Sith Lord but the Palpatine's vessel had already left the planet's surface. All Vader could do was watch as Palpatine's shuttle left the planet. He wanted to chase after the Emperor, but he knew he couldn't do that or else he'd be gunned down by an army of Clone Troopers. Instead, he put his mask back and found a nearby shuttle. Vader set coordinates for a planet on the Outer Rim.

Vader: _I may not be able to kill him now, but one day I will kill him. I gave him the power he has, so I will be the one to take it away from him._

Imperial Star Cruiser

Palpatine emerged from his shuttle and was greeted by Grand Moff Tarkin along with a clone battalion.

Tarkin: Your Excellency.

Palpatine: Tarkin, how are the Death Star plans coming along?

Tarkin: It'll take some time, but we are making progress. And what happened to Lord Vader?

Palpatine: Vader tried to assassinate me in an attempt to make himself emperor. As of now, he is an enemy to the Galactic Empire and if found is to be executed just like the Jedi.

Tarkin: Then who will our enforcer be?

Palpatine: I'll find another, but our main objective should be the Death Star and Vader.

Palpatine and Tarkin watch the construction of the Death Star as a hideous smile creeps over the Emperor's face.

Tatooine

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just given the baby Luke Skywalker to Owen and Beru Lars. While he walked away he contacted Yoda and Bail Organa.

Obi-Wan: I brought Luke to his uncle and aunt. They'll raise him in a normal life and when he's old enough, I'll teach him in the ways of the Force.

Bail: Good, and with Leia staying with me, they'll both be safe from the Empire.

Obi-Wan: *Feels a disturbance in the Force* Senator Organa, may I speak to Master Yoda alone.

Bail: Of course.

Yoda: Disturbed you something did, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan: Yes Master. I believe it was Anakin. It was like he's free from the Dark Side.

Yoda: Left the Sith, young Skywalker has. But return to the Jedi, he will not.

Obi-Wan: But that means there is hope, that Anakin can still complete his role as the chosen one!

Yoda: To restore balance to the force, destroy the empire he must. Do that alone, he cannot.

Obi-Wan: I don't believe he'll have to.

Yoda: Protect Luke, your mission is. Allies, Skywalker will find on his own.

Obi-Wan: Yes Master.

Obi-Wan continued walking into the desert of Tatooine knowing that there was a new hope for the galaxy.

 **And that is my first chapter of Rogue Vader. The next chapter will introduce new characters that Vader will open up to and start his rebellion with.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tatooine

**Hello Star Wars fans. In honor of the Skywalker Saga coming to an end, I've decided that this would be the perfect time to continue this story with part 1 of A New Hope. Think of it as a late Christmas present that I'm giving on New Years' Eve. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Ben and Luke**

It has been 19 years since the rise of the Empire. Since then, Vader has assembled an army which came to be known as the Vader Force. With Vader's military experience and growing numbers, he liberated planets that were forced to conform to the Empire. However, these victories were only throughout the Outer Rim as he didn't have the numbers to go after the heart of the Empire. However, another faction was formed that also wished to bring down the Empire, and they were the Rebel Alliance. Led by Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, the rebels had more resources to combat the empire but lacked a general that had Vader's experience to earn a true win against the empire. While some Rebels have considered an alliance between the Vader Force, Vader always rejected the idea, as he knew many of their leaders still supported the Jedi. Now, 19 years after the Fall of the Republic, the rebels have won their first victory against the Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents. Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy…

As the starship travels to Alderaan, the Rebels were caught by an Imperial Star Destroyer. Rebel Soldiers ran towards the ship's deck as 2 droids roamed around the ship. The massive starship soon destroyed the Rebel's cannon, causing the ship to shake.

"Did you hear that?" C-3PO.

R2-D2 beeped in response.

"They shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness." the C-3PO rambled.

The R2 continued to beep as they walked past a bunch of rebel soldiers who were rushing towards the ship's deck.

"We're doomed. There'll be no escape for the princess this time." C-3PO

The sound of clanking could be heard as the empire's best men began to board the starship. They blew door and a legion of Stormtroopers opened fire on the soldiers. They shot most of the rebels as others retreated. R2 and 3PO rush to the princess as the Stormtroopers finish off the remaining soldiers. As the sounds of blasters subsided and the smoke cleared, a cloaked figure boarded the ship. His face couldn't be seen with the exception of his yellow eyes. He looked at the aftermath of the shoot out and then passed the corpses of enemies and his own men with no regard for them.

Meanwhile, Princess Leia inserted the secret plans into R2 before C-3PO finds the astromech droid.

"R2-D2, where have you been? They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do?" 3PO frantically asks. "We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel or smashed into who knows what."

R2 rolls over to the escape pods as C-3PO follows him. Meanwhile, the Stormtroopers gathered the remaining rebel soldiers to the cloaked figure who was holding the captain in a chokehold.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer." one of the stormtroopers say.

"Where are the transmissions that you intercepted?" The man asked as he tightened his grip on the captain.

"We intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission." The captain said while choking.

"If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador?" The man asked before choking the life out of the captain and throwing his corpse to the side.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans! And bring me the passengers! I want them alive!" the figure yelled as the stormtroopers scattered out.

As the stormtroopers raided the ship, they found Princess Leia and took her to their general.

"Starkiller, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this." Leia said. "When they find out that you attacked …

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness. We both know you weren't on any mercy mission this time." Starkiller interjected. "Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leia lied. "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor." Starkiller accused. "Take her away."

As Leia was taken aboard the Star Destroyer, she smiled knowing that the droids and her secret agent had escaped.

"Lord Starkiller, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made. Two escape pods were jettisoned during the fighting, but no life-forms were aboard." An Imperial Officer informed the dark lord.

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them and see to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time." Starkiller ordered.

Tatooine

The hot, coarse sand of Tatooine was not a pleasant feeling to wake up for any person to wake up to. Unfortunately for a young Rebel Soldier, who just landed on the desert planet, he was currently traveling through the harsh heat near the territory of the Tusken Raiders. The young rebel's blue eyes glistened in the rays of the planet's twin suns. The rebel continued to walk across the dunes until a Tusken Raider hit him in the back. Before the Raider could strike again, an alien chant scared him off. Before the rebel fell unconscious, he saw a cloaked figure approach him.

...

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." the voice of Princess Leia echoed in the rebel's head as he finally regained conscious. Upon waking up, he saw R2-D2, C-3PO, a young blonde and an old man dressed in what appeared to be a Jedi robe. As he got up, the old man turned to him with a smile.

"It appears our young friend is awake, Luke." The old man said.

"Oh, Master Jinn! Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried that you were done for out there!" 3PO babbled.

"Good to see you too, 3PO. But where are we and who are these guys?" Jinn asked pointing to the two humans.

R2 gave off a series of beeps which led to Jinn's face converting from confusing to surprise.

"Kenobi and Skywalker?" Jinn blurted out. "You two wouldn't happen to be related to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker?"

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, but you can just call me Ben. And Luke here is the son of Anakin Skywalker." Ben said.

"You're Anakin's son?!" Jinn questioned.

"Yeah, did you know my father?" Luke asked.

"Not personally, but I've studied up on the Jedi from the Old Republic." Jinn said. "Also, it's an honor to meet you, Master Kenobi."

"I'm flattered, but I believe you haven't properly introduced yourself." Ben said.

"My name is Jinn, I'm a soldier for the Rebellion." Jinn said. "I was sent by Princess Leia to help droids find you. Speaking of which, did R2 show the message, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes. That is why Luke must learn the ways of the Force, if he is to come with us to Alderaan." Ben said.

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've gotta get home. It's late and I'm in for it as it is." Luke said.

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help." Ben said. "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire, I hate it. But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's all such a long way from here." Luke said with hesitation in his eyes.

"That's your uncle talking." Ben said.

"Oh, boy. My uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this?" Luke pondered.

"Luke, I think you should learn about the force." Jinn said. "The galaxy needs a new hero. The Rebellion can't defeat the Empire as it is and the Vader Force is stuck on the Outer Rim. Someone needs to stand up and make a difference. And if you're anything your father, you could be hope that the galaxy needs."

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going." Luke regretfully replied.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Ben sighed.

…

Before Luke dropped Ben and Jinn off at Anchorhead, the quintet spotted a sandcrawler that was surrounded by dead Jawas.

"It looks like the Sand people did this, all right. There's gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. I've just never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke concluded.

"They didn't, but we're meant to think they did." Ben said. "These tracks are side-by-side. Sand people always ride single file to hide their numbers."

"These blaster marks. They could only be made by Imperial Stormtroopers." Jinn said.

"But why would imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Luke asked before glancing over at R2 and 3PO that gave the young Skywalker a shocking revelation. "If they traced robots here, then they may have learned who they sold them to and that would lead them back home."

Luke dashed off to his speeder before Jinn or Ben could warn of the impending danger and rode off to his home. But he was too late, Luke had arrived to a burnt hut which could barely stand on its foundations. However, the most gruesome sight was of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru burnt down to their bones. Luke stares in horror as the family that he had known his entire life was gone. A few minutes later, Luke returned to the Sandcrawler where Jinn and Ben were burning the corpses of the Jawas. Sensing Luke's distress, Ben decides to comfort Luke as best he can.

"There's nothing you could've done, Luke." Ben said. "You'd have been killed too and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

"I want to come with you to Alderaan." Luke replied. "There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

"Then we better head to Mos Eisley." Jinn chimed in. "It's our best shot now."

 **Did you enjoy it? I hope so, I plan to start making these chapters more consistently form now on while I also work on a Dragon Ball fanfic that I'm also writing. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be either one on Vader or Mos Eisley. See you next time and May the Force be with you! And have a Happy New Year!**

The quintet hopped in Luke's speeder and rode off. The fate of the galaxy rests on the shoulders of Ben Kenobi, Jinn and Luke Skywalker.


End file.
